bangtan_boysfandomcom_es-20200215-history
We Are Bulletproof Pt.2
We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 es la segunda canción del álbum debut de Bangtan Boys. Historia We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 es la segunda canción del álbum. Dicha canción ha sido escrita por Pdogg, Hitman Bang, Supreme Boi y por algunos miembros del grupo: Rap Monster, SUGA, Jung Kook y J-Hope. En su producción, solo ha colaboradoPdogg. Ésta canción pertenece al género del Hip-Hop y Rap, y es conciderada como una canción perteneciente al hip-hop coreano ya que gran parte de ella, es cantada en el idioma nativo de ellos. Al igual que la mayoría de las canciónes, Rap Monster es el miembros con más líneas, mientras que V y Jin son los miembros con menos cantidad de líneas. Ha sido presentada en varios shows de músicas y en sus conciertos e incluso, tiene un video musical. Letra |-|Coreano= (What) 이리 내놔 (What) 긴장해 다 (What) 끝판대장 (What) We are bulletproof (Ha! Ha!) We are bulletproof (Ha! Wassup, wassup) Bulletproof 이름은 정국, (이름은 정국) 스케일은 전국 (케일은 전국) 학교 대신 연습실에서 밤새 춤을 추고 노래 불렀네 (불렀네) 너희가 놀 때 (너희가 놀 때), 난 꿈을 집도 (꿈을 집도) 하며 잠을 참아가며 매일 밤새 볼펜을 잡네 아침 해가 뜬 뒤에 나 눈을 감네 이중잣대와 수많은 반대 속에서 깨부숴버린 나의 한계 그에 반해 재수 좋게 회사에 컨택된 속칭 노래 못 해 랩퍼를 당한 너희에게 랩퍼라는 타이틀은 사치 Everywhere I go, everything I do 나 보여줄게 칼을 갈아왔던 만큼 날 무시하던 많은 사람들 이? Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh We shout it out Oh! 나만치 해봤다면 돌을 던져 We go hard 우린 겁이 없어 (Click-click, bang-bang) We just sing it like (Click-click, bang-bang) We just sing it like Oh! 나만치 해봤다면 돌을 던져 We go hard 우린 겁이 없어 (Click-click, bang-bang) We just sing it like (Click-click, bang-bang) We just sing it like (What) 이리 내놔 (What) 긴장해 다 (What) 끝판대장 (What) We are bulletproof (Ha! Ha!) We are bulletproof (Ha! Wassup, wassup) Bulletproof Look at my profile, 아직 아무것도 없지 (Oh yeah) Still 연습생 and 랩퍼맨, Yeah, I do know that’s nothin’ 고민도 했지만 이제 필요 없어졌지 넌 아직도 아마추어, 난 메이저, 쭉 그렇게 썩길 랩몬스터, 말처럼 괴물같이 무슨 비트든 간에 난 싹 집어삼켜 충실한 이름값 얘들아 이리와 미리 봐 한낱 아이돌의 반전 하하 힙부심뿐인 형들은 불가능하다 했지 but 똑똑히 봐 이걸 impossible에 마침표 찍어 I’m possible 자 이제 됐니 boy Everywhere I go, everything I do 나 보여줄게 칼을 갈아왔던 만큼 날 무시하던 많은 사람들 이? Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh We shout it out Oh! 나만치 해봤다면 돌을 던져 We go hard 우린 겁이 없어 (Click-click, bang-bang) We just sing it like (Click-click, bang-bang) We just sing it like Oh! 나만치 해봤다면 돌을 던져 We go hard 우린 겁이 없어 (Click-click, bang-bang) We just sing it like (Click-click, bang-bang) We just sing it like (What) 이리 내놔 (What) 긴장해 다 (What) 끝판대장 (What) We are bulletproof (Ha! Ha!) We are bulletproof (Ha! Wassup, wassup) Bulletproof Bulletproof Bulletproof Bulletproof Bulletproof Bulletproof Bulletproof |-|Romanización= (WHAT) iri naenwa (WHAT) ginjanghae da (WHAT) kkeutpandaejang (WHAT) WE ARE BULLETPROOF (HA! HA!)WE ARE BULLETPROOF (HA! WASSUP, WASSUP) BULLETPROOF ireumeun JUNG KOOK, (ireumeun JUNG KOOK) seukeireun jeonguk (-keireun jeonguk) hakgyo daeshin yeonseupshireseo bamsae chumeul chugo norae bulleottne (bulleottne) neohwiga nol ttae (neohwiga nol ttae), nan kkumeul jipdo (kkumeul jipdo) hamyeo jameul chamagamyeo maeil bamsae bolpeneul japne achim haega tteun dwie na nuneul gamne ijungjatdaewa sumanheun bandae sogeseo kkaebuswobeorin naye hangye geu-e banhae jaesu johge hwesa-e keontaekdwen sokching norae mot hae raeppeoreul danghan neohwiege raeppeoraneun taiteureun sachi EVERYWHERE I GO, EVERYTHING I DO na boyeojulge kareul garawattdeon mankeum nal mushihadeon manheun saramdeur ijen OH, OH, OH, WHOA, OH, OH WE SHOUT IT OUT OH! namanchi haebwattdamyeon doreul deonjyeo WE GO HARD urin geobi eobseo (CLICK-CLICK, BANG-BANG) WE JUST SING IT LIKE (CLICK-CLICK, BANG-BANG) WE JUST SING IT LIKE OH! namanchi haebwattdamyeon doreul deonjyeo WE GO HARD urin geobi eobseo (CLICK-CLICK, BANG-BANG) WE JUST SING IT LIKE (CLICK-CLICK, BANG-BANG) WE JUST SING IT LIKE (WHAT) iri naenwa (WHAT) ginjanghae da (WHAT) kkeutpandaejang (WHAT) WE ARE BULLETPROOF (HA! HA!) WE ARE BULLETPROOF (HA! WASSUP, WASSUP) BULLETPROOF LOOK AT MY PROFILE, ajik amugeotdo eobtji (OH YEAH) STILL yeonseupsaeng AND raeppeomaen YEAH, I DO KNOW THAT’S NOTHIN’ gomindo haettjiman ije piryo eobseojyeottji neon ajikdo amachueo, nan meijeo, jjuk geureohke sseokgil Rap Monster, malcheoreom gwemulgachi museun biteudeun gane nan ssak jibeosamkyeo chungshilhan ireumgabt yaedeura iriwa miri bwa hannat aidorye banjeon haha hipbushimppunin hyeongdeureun bulganeunghada haettji BUT ttokttokhi bwa igeol IMPOSSIBLEe machimpyo jjigeo I’M POSSIBLE ja ije dwaettni BOY EVERYWHERE I GO, EVERYTHING I DO na boyeojulge kareul garawattdeon mankeum nal mushihadeon manheun saramdeul ijen OH, OH, OH, WHOA, OH, OH WE SHOUT IT OUT OH! namanchi haebwattdamyeon doreul deonjyeo WE GO HARD urin geobi eobseo (CLICK-CLICK, BANG-BANG) WE JUST SING IT LIKE (CLICK-CLICK, BANG-BANG) WE JUST SING IT LIKE OH! namanchi haebwattdamyeon doreul deonjyeo WE GO HARD urin geobi eobseo (CLICK-CLICK, BANG-BANG) WE JUST SING IT LIKE (CLICK-CLICK, BANG-BANG) WE JUST SING IT LIKE (WHAT) iri naenwa (WHAT) ginjanghae da (WHAT) kkeutpandaejang (WHAT) WE ARE BULLETPROOF (HA! HA!) WE ARE BULLETPROOF (HA! WASSUP, WASSUP) BULLETPROOF BULLETPROOF BULLETPROOF BULLETPROOF BULLETPROOF BULLETPROOF BULLETPROOF |-|Español= (¿Qué?) Dámelo (¿Qué?) Ponganse nerviosos (¿Qué?) El que lo termina todo (¿Qué?) Somos a prueb de balas (Ha! Ha!) Somos a prueba de balas (Ha! Que pasa, que pasa) A prueba de balas El nombre es Jung Kook, (El nombre Jung Kook) Mi escala es nacional (escala es nacional) Pasé todas noches en el salon de practica en lugar de ir a la escuela, bailando y cantando (cantando) Cuando ustebes festejaban (Cuando ustebes festejaban), Yo renuncié a dormir por mis sueños (por mis sueños) Paso todas las noches sosteniendo un bolígrafo, cerrando mis ojos solo cuando se levanta el sol Mi límite fue roto en los dobles estándares y tantas oposiciones Pero tuve suerte y fui contactado por una agencia Todos ustedes que son llamados raperos porque no pueden cantar, el título de rapero es una extravagancia para ti A donde sea que vaya, en todo lo que hago Les mostraré, tanto como he afilado mi espada A toda la gente que me subestimó Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh Lo gritamos Oh! Lanza una piedra si has hecho tanto como yo Vamos fuertes, no tenemos miedo (Click-click, bang-bang) Solo lo cantamos como (Click-click, bang-bang) Solo lo cantamos como Oh! Lanza una piedra si has hecho tanto como yo Vamos fuertes, no tenemos miedo (Click-click, bang-bang) Solo lo cantamos como (Click-click, bang-bang) Solo lo cantamos como (¿Qué?) Dámelo (¿Qué?) Ponganse nerviosos (¿Qué?) El que lo termina todo (¿Qué?) Somos a prueba de balas (Ha! Ha!) Somos a prueba de balas (Ha! Que pasa, que pasa) A prueba de balas Mira mi perfíl, aun no hay nada ahí (Oh si) Aún un aprendiz y rapero, Si, sé que eso no es nada Contemplé mucho pero ahora no necesito nada Sigues siendoun amateur, Yo estoy en las mayores, espero que te pudras así Rap Monster, como mi nombre, Me puedo tragar cualquier tipo de ritmo como un monstruo Soy leal a mi nombre, vengan aqui, vean en avance, Le doy un nuevo toque a ser un idolo Haha, hyungs que solo tenian orgullo de hip-hop me dijeron que sería imposible pero Mira con cuidado, yo pongo un punto después de imposible Yo soy posible, ahora estamos todos listos, chico? A donde sea que vaya, en todo lo que hago Les mostraré, tanto como he afilado mi espada A toda la gente que me subestimó Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh Gritamos Oh! Lanza una piedra si has hecho tanto como yo Vamos fuertes, no tenemos miedo (Click-click, bang-bang) Solo lo cantamos como (Click-click, bang-bang) Solo lo cantamos como Oh! Lanza una piedra si has hecho tanto como yo Vamos fuertes, no tenemos miedo (Click-click, bang-bang) Solo lo cantamos como (Click-click, bang-bang) Solo lo cantamos como (¿Qué?) Dámelo (¿Qué?) Ponganse nerviosos (¿Qué?) El que lo termina todo (¿Qué?) Somos a prueba de balas (Ha! Ha!) Somos a prueba de balas (Ha! Que pasa, que pasa) A prueba de balas A prueba de balas A prueba de balas A prueba de balas A prueba de balas A prueba de balas A prueba de balas Videos thumb|center|600px|We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 Categoría:Discografía Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Promocionales